The purpose of the AIDS-Related Malignancy Core is to develop infrastructure to foster and support AIDS-related malignancy (ARM) research at Baylor. The specific aims of the core are: (1) To provide leadership and mechanisms to foster collaborations and encourage ARM research at Baylor; (2) To provide assistance, facilities, and expertise for sample acquisition, processing, storage, and assay; and (3) To facilitate access to the Tulane Regional Primate Research Center. There are a number of investigators engaged in cancer research at Baylor, but few efforts are focused on ARM because of lack of needed infrastructure. Communication among interested faculty members will be enhanced by a CFAR Research Working Group on AIDS-related malignancies. Sources of specimens for ARM studies are being arr'anged by collaborative agreements. One such collaboration has been established with Prof. C. Arion, Bucharest, to study malignancies of childhood, including in HIVinfected Romanian children. A dedicated laboratory is under construction to handle ARM clinical specimens. The core is also engaged in assay development to ensure that difficult-to-obtain ARM specimens are handled optimally to yield high-quality data. The Core Director is Janet S. Butel, Ph.D., whose research background is in tumor virology and cancer biology. She will be assisted by a Core Oversight Committee. Louis N. Martin, Ph.D. is the liaison at the Tulane Regional Primate Research Center to whom requests to access resources and services of the primate center will be communicated.